Cooking love in a Petridish
by Minooshka
Summary: Souichi's research is about to launch him to a whole new level and propulse him into the public limelight. Will all this attention be harmful to his relationship if it gets to his head? (Rated M for Yaoi and increasingly raunchier scenes as it goes)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I do not ownL Koisuru Boukun - Tyrant falls in love, or any of the characters (though I love them to bits!)

* * *

**Cooking Love in a Petridish**

Chapter 1: A breakthrough in two senses

Author's notes: I daydream alot and I imagined this would be the continuation of the story at the end of vol.8.

* * *

So, the week started fairly well, Morinaga was away on a business trip in Hamamatsu for S pharmaceuticles. Now Souchi could finally get some peace and quiet to concentrate on his current research! It was Wednesday and besides... that idiot baka kept emailing him in the morning and evenings. Twice a day! He'd never been this bothersome even when he'd been working on a research fellowship in Canada!

For almost a month and a half now, Souichi had been drafting a thesis on how to influence particular bacterial cultures into producina different kinds of proteins instead of whey. The proteins were closely similar to a useful medical one that was difficult to grow andre create in lab conditions artificially. It would certainly further his career if he proved that using one or another method was possible. It was finding out at what stage the bacteria needed to be prompted and in which conditions and at what time to have it fold it differently... Alot of work... but someone had to do this kind of research, otherwise progress would never happen (-Souichi's mental motivational speech).

It was already proving to be a very delicate and controlled experiment that required him to check on them practically every hour of the day! Souichi ruffled his hair in frustration after having peered at the latest culture. He'd been too late on this latest batch to make observations!

_'Damn I have to start over again!'_ The blond tapped his pen impatiently and frustratingly on the table, he scribbled notes and annotations and restarted the whole process.

_'If Morinaga hadn't needed to go on that week of training maybe...'_ The spectacled researcher blushed and shook his head. _'I dont need that idiot baka to be holding my hand to do this kind of researcher! I can do it myself!' _

But for some reason, he couldn't get rid of the thought of his Kouhai's reluctance to leave him alone in his research._ 'Well I did tell him to find his own way! Why am I having seconds thoughts about all this?'_ Spreading the glucose reagent before re-applying the cultures on the petri dish he fell into deep thought.

_'I feel odd about Morinaga now... That conversation we had... Hmm... I might of given him the idea that I... didn't mind his particular kind of attention.'_ He blushed, placing the dish in the controlled environment incubator.

_'Is that right?'_ His hand went to his mouth in an instinctive psychological reflex._ 'I was the one... that kissed him.'_ Tatsumi Souichi was in denial. He had been for the better part of a year in his self created delusion of his own making. Unable to dissect his own feelings about his underclassmate Morinaga. They seemed to have made this major 'turn point' 2 days ago. Slowly, Souichi himself was comming to this realization.

_'Do I really... enjoy him... doing those things to me? Am I fooling myself constantly saying that I hate his attention?'_

He had been really worried when Tetsuhiro had avoided flirting with him or doing anything remotely physical of sexual. Looking back... he had actually sat next on the couch fairly close on purpose! Just to see how he would react... The avoidant fleeing and guilty look had been hurtful to his pride. He didn't want him anymore?

Well... He had just acted on impulse and...

_DAMNIT! _

Souichi slapped his hands hard on the table in anger and to get a better grip of he was doing it again, making excuses! Clenching his teeth in a scowl he finished setting up the next batch and put the incubator to 10 degrees celcius to make the bacteria hibernate in preparation for tomorrow's tests.

_'I need a drink!'_

A few drinks at home later...

"I miss him..." Came the out loud drunken realization. Then the blushing, then the guilt... then something decidedly unexpected as he thought of the taller brunette.

"GAH! Morinaga you've turned me into a pervert!" the sandy blonde through the can of alchool at the wall, angry... but not as much as he would have been normally and he pondered at his half-heartedness a moment.

_'That Baka... is probably masturbating thinking of me over in Hamamatsu! '_ His face felt warm... _'He's such a...'_ and then another place down below warmed up as well _'... pervert! EEP!'_

The associate professor stood up fairly rapidly and headed directly towards the shower. As was his habit whenever his body betrayed him even the slightest. This time however, his brain addled by drink his hand turned the knobs slowly and strayed from a cold shower... to a normal one. He pried his glasses off and halfhazardly dropped his cloths. Pointedly ignoring his half formed erection.

_'Kuso! Really!? REALLY!?'_ His mind went through the automatic self-guilting trip and blame game... however the little voice in his mind was weaker than usual and was being drowned by the jet of water blasting from the shower head. 'But whats so... bad about it? Its not like he would know what I did while he's away right? Hnn...'

As Souichi considered his situation, thinking of Morinaga touching himself was just making his lower body parts misbehave furthur. The small prudish voice in his head was at a great dissadvantage. Not only was he drunk but also... okay with it?

_'I guess... it would be alright if I did it... Once. I mean, I'm a man right? Its normal for boys to take care of themselves once in a while!'_ (- Thoughts of total denial or wrong-doingness!)

With a deep breath, relaxing under the warm water of the show the assistant professor reached down and took care of himself. Thinking of Morinaga.

...

Next day!

"EEEEEEHHHH! What is this?!"

The sandy blonde swirled a liquid that had formed at the top of a patridish . Hadnt he removed the lower ledge of dishes yesterday? Hmm... maybe not. He'd missed this one apparently! Oh well, he might as well take a look at it, even though it should be ruined as the last ones had.

He took a small sample of the whey with a dropper and placed it on a slide. Noting the time and circumstance of the same before he observed it.

For a long stunned moment of silence he was trying to figure if what he was seeing was... true...

The whey...protein was not the typical yogurt active bacteria he had been seeing. It was the new variety he had been trying to grow in conjunction with the help of the medical branch of Nagoya university.

"What... is this for real?!" He carefully rechecked the conformity of the protein. "Shit! What the heck?!"

His heart felt as if it was bursting out of his chest! But wait! Was this the only sample in the controlled environment incubator that had produced this? He checked the other samples, they had all remained in hibernation. So... why was this one different?

Souichi scratched his head. _'God I wish Morinaga was here to get my coffee! Wouldn't have to leave the lab to get it and think more clearly on this!'_

The researched stood up annoyed and stomped to the cafeteria's machine to get the aforementioned instant coffee. While on-route he thought about texting his... hmm... boyfriend? He shook his head! BAKA! He's not my... but... what is he then?

Souichi bonked his head on the vending machine as it was pouring his beverage, making people stare at him oddly. Let them! He didn't care! He was very near a major scientific breakthrough in cell digestive processes and he was being distracted by him and his Kouhai's relationship status.

_'If I can re-create the conditions that made it fold the protein as it did and dissect the process step by step, then it would explain and give us more control on folding other more difficult proteins in a bacteria's digestive processes!'_

"SHIT!" The coffee burnt his throat as he gulped at it quickly shuffling back as his lab, pondering what that sample meant.

He stared intently at the other (still hibernating) samples. He shuffled through his notes from yesterday and then wrote down pages of possible variations in the process which might have occured that he'd have to try to recreate. Trying to remember what was different about this particular specimen.

His cellphone rang.

"DAMNIT!" He picked it up. - Testuhiro Morinaga- He flipped it without thinking "What do you want!?

-Ahaha!- Came a nervous laugh on the other side. Familiar and comforting.

-Senpai am I calling at a bad time?-

"What do you think?" Ugh... here he was being obtuse again. He hadnt really meant to yell at Morinaga just now! Why could he never think before saying things?

-Well if you want I could call some other time?- Morinaga ever thoughtful of his Senpai's time and feelings. If annoyed Souichiro that he was so nice. But thats just how he is and he had tried to get used to it.

"Iie, I'm just trying to figure out why this sample gave me a different result than the others..."

The older man rubbed his eyes, pushing his glasses slighly up on the bridge of his nose.

-Which sample was it?-

The sandy blond glanced on reflex towards the dish but already knew the tags. "The 3B type 2 ones..."

-Ah! But Senpai... isn't that the one I'd given you some directives to carry out my idea on? The one with the repeated hibernate and reactivate?-

It was if the world dropped around Souichi Tatsumi... in a good way! However his feet felt weak, he literally needed to sit now!The pause and silence stretched...

-Senpai? Senpai ?!- The concerned voice blurted on the other line.

"Morinaga?"

-?-

"We did it!" The bespectacled man punched the air triumphantly yelling. "WE DID IT!" All without a thought of the implication of the words he chose...

Passerbies of the lab blushed confused.

End of the week...

"Tadaima!"

Morinaga hollered as he popped his shoes off at the entrance. He expected a long pause... or simply nothing. So he was stunningly surprised at the prompt response his Senpai gave him

"Okaeri!"

_'Wow! Senpai must be in a good mood!'_ The darker brunette thought. Dragging his luggage case near the couch, he propped it on its side and went to the kitchen were Souichi was surprisingly washing and peeling parsnips

"So did you miss me?" He approached his recalcitrant lover with his usual care to secure the others arms to the side as he gave him a back felt the other man stiffen, expectantly, but then surprisingly... Souichi relaxed and turned his head slightly.

"Maa... sukoshi... (a bit)."

Gasping he couldn't believe his ears! "REALLY?!" He squeezed his senpai in a full bearhug.

"BAKA! Stop stifling me!"

Ah! There was the fighting spirit he loved!

The shorter man broke his hold and butted him away. However, Morinaga let him without loosing his goofy smile and simply shifted to the side to help his Senpai make dinner. As if nothing happened.

He did notic Souichi looking slightly surprised and look away hiding a faint blush, but since the other man would get mad at him (For pointing the obvious!) He ignored it and just enjoyed the warm fuzzy feeling it inspired in his chest. Their relationship had reached this point. They understood each others' reasoning much clearer now than ever before!

Souichi, deep down, understood Morinaga needed to show his affection and prove his love and interest towards him... but he just wasn't that type of person to easilly accept, reciprocate or even return such gestures.

Morinaga on the other hand, had gotten used to Souichi's slight betrayals through his body language. The sandy blonde might say something but showcase a completely different thing by his actions. He had become an expert Tatsumi-body-reader... Definitely true about the body-reading...part. The younger man's mind strayed and he almost missed Senpai's question.

"...your business trip?" Souichi cut the parsnip. It looked like they were making some kind of soup, since the older man had gotten the ingredients out... he went to prep some other element of it.

"Ah... hmm well. I guess?" Morinaga started preparing the Nori (seaweed).

Souichi felt awkward. What was he supposed to say? If he asked more, would it seem like he's prying or would it make him seem like he missed Morinaga even more!? He wanted to avoid another glomping! Especially since he was real hungry... and didn't want it to degenerate into... well... THAT!"

"Ah! That's right I remembered!" His Kouhai cut his train of thought. Turning his attention back to him. "The experiment!? So the results came in better than expected?"

Souichi's eyes lit up with an inner fire that Morinaga absolutely loved to see. His Senpai started animatedly gesticulating while explaining how triumphant a discovery it was! What it would mean for science, progress and humankind! (It was in fact a very great discovery if he could reproduce the experiment) He was just too...cute!

He kissed him on the cheek. The other froze with an off-put look.

"I'm happy for you! It'll probably get you a large research grant of somekind." The taller man went back to work on dinner as if nothing had happened.

The blond had trouble relaxing. Wasn't Morinaga... I mean... He didnt want to point out the fact that wasnt deepening the kiss at all. The other did just kissed him right? And...and... didn't he always continue usually? Souichi frowned just a little baffled and confused.

"Maa... who knows? But it sure will get me some academic recognition once my thesis is completed on it."

The soup was delicious and they carried on some small talk. At some point or other at the dinner table Souichi just had to ask.

"Why dont you want to talk about your week at Hamamatsu?" He plopped a piece of mushroom in his mouth.

"Hmm... well its just that I missed you alot and it was very boring. It almost seems like one big blurr of loneliness and I'd rather not reflect on it so much."

The older man startled a bit. Did the other really miss him that much that he'd not want to talk about his trip at all?! Morinaga was such a blabbermouth usually. He loved to yack it up. This was off-putting.

"Rr...really?" SHIT!

The brown eyes seemed as stunned as he was for a moment by what he'd said, but then warmed up and Morinaga went on to eat another spoonfull of Nori/Daikon soup without saying anything. For some odd reason, this relieved Souichi while simultaneously bothering him immensilly. Wasn't Testuhiro supposed to say something along the lines of: 'OH you do care! Or I knew Senpai had feelings for me!' What was this not saying anything: bull-crap! KUSO this pissed him off.

No deepening kisses... no chasing after him with perverted intensions... no talking about loving him? THE HELL WITH THAT!

Souichi was never a man of fore-thought. Preferring to just act on impulse and assume the consequences of his actions later. Ignoring the rest of his meal, he shifted closer to Morinaga who startled, eating instruments still in hand. Baffled at the intense stare his Senpai was giving him, unable to make heads or tails of it or possibly fathom the other's thoughts.

Souichi grabbed the front of his Kouhai's shirt and brought them together in a bruising kiss. It lasted a few seconds until his mind caught up with him and he parted hastefully and immediately looked askance and horrified at his own actions.

The other's hands went limp and dropped his chopsticks. What had just happened? Morinaga was stunned but... Oh so turned on! Forget dinner!

"Senpai!" The younger man literally launched himself on his recalcitrant upper-classman. He pulled his jump, so as to not harm the other (hopefully) but the other seemed to fall with him. "Yes Senpai... I really did miss you so much!" He rubbed the others chest affectionately and felt the other's body tense as was usual... Here was usually the turning point. He waited for the rejection... which never came.

'?' He looked up and saw Souichi gazing blushingly shy down at him, laying on his back. He didnt look miffed in the least... actually quite enviting!

'OH MY GOD! MY WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!'

Morinaga thanked whichever Kami had made this moment and this day happen!

Dinner became cold as they warmed each other on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

I do not ownL Koisuru Boukun - Tyrant falls in love, or any of the characters (though I love them to bits!)

* * *

**Cooking Love in a Petridish**

Chapter 2: Tyrannical breakthrough.

Author's notes: Sorry it took a while to update a new chapter. I just wasn't feeling up to typing for a while and kept re-hashing the story in my head a bit. So the 3rd chapter should give it a nice flow. If any of you would like to move forward as a beta-reader or editor I would be happy! Alot of time is spent correcting. English is my 2nd language (French is first) and so I tend to switch syntax around sometimes and write phrases as if they were french ones.

Thanks for those of you who review and faved/followed me. I'd like to finnish some stories but I hate forcing creativity if its going to be mediocre.

* * *

...

A month later (mid-Autumn)...

"Maa... Senpai. That went rather well, I think."

The sandy blonde was ignoring him, taking gigantic steps in the seething fury that was typical for him when something irritated him.

Morinaga always tried his best to do damage control whenever something got Souichi this pissed.

"Ahoka! The bastards ridiculed me! They shot my thesis down before even looking at the feasibility of reproducing the bacteria strands to affect plants! Baka,temee and all sorts of dunce...!" The glass wearing researcher grabbed the front of his assistant's labcoat and brought him level to his face to glare. His eyes positively radiating malevolance.

Tetsuhiro laughed nervously. Whilst not exactly concerned for his own safety. He was slightly masochistic when it came to Senpai. If only the other knew how sexy he was when was so passionately angry. He probably wouldn't be getting so close to him as he was. Morinaga wished he'd used that energy in bed one day and be the 'seme' once in a while.

The intense moment passed and senpai's ire cooled after taking it out physically on his Kouhai. It took just a few seconds before Souichi became aware of what he was doing, then let go of the other man's clothes. Scoffing and then pretending he had never lost control of his temper in the first place. Frustratingly the university attendant concentrated on the next part of his research. Turning pages and glaring accusingly at his work.

The conference had gone badly... It was true.

Shouichi had presented his thesis to his peers at Nagoya's research seminar for the local agricultural and medical labs of the region and the questions had been rather on the rude side as well as suggesting he was incompetent. His temper was well known amongst other researchers apparently.

An insinuation here, a veiled insult there... was all it took to throw Tatsumi Souichi into a angry speechless mess.

"Senpai... you know you aren't that good at writing speeches or presenting subjects and uh..." Morinaga knew he was walking on eggshells and on his not-exactly-lover's bad-side. Since the older man was throwing electrical daggers at him at the moment.

"If... hmm. Would... you accept me helping you with the presentation the next time? As your assistant researcher that is! You could concentrate on developing answers to possible questions instead of presenting."

The fires dimmed but didn't smoulder as Souichi opened his laptop and practically threw the binder holding his research thesis on the lab's desk. Plopping down on the chair, he pushed the stray locks away from his face. Looking ahead and thinking. He didn't answer for a while. Morinaga felt increasingly nervous when Senpai thought so thoroughly long. It either was either an extremely bad sign or something unexpected.

The blonde glanced askance at him in an oddly peaceful serene way.

"Hmm... you do seem to be more apt at that sort of thing and in those sorts of crowds... but my pride would take a serious blow." his eyes narrowed into slits as a predators'. Gone was the peaceful look, replaced by purposeful determination. He shifted into a VERY formal way of speaking Japanese.

"Let it be known Tetsuhiro Morinaga, that you are the only being on earth I would ever have accepted such a suggestion from!"

"HAI!" Morinaga forgot himself and bowed deeply and subserviently.

...

In within a few months, Souichi had started to get positive results for his reworked Thesis and new results included wherein; The modification of a plants DNA through bacteria ingested by the plant itself. The sandy blond called it; 'Non-invasive digestive assisted genome sequencing' or Sequencing digestive bi-passing (SDB) for short.

Having the bacteria produce the enzymes and proteins he had wanted was phase 1 of this thesis. Morinaga had encouraged Souichi to re-apply with it after they had reworked it together. They continued with their experiments, including more samples and varieties they developed.

Of course, these were very simply modifications: plant colour or leaf patterns, however the potential was there!

Ultimately, the bacteria produced certain enzymes the plant drew in through its roots as part of its digestion. The plant would pick up the bacteria, integrating it within itself as part of normal digestive processes. During mitosis (when the bacteria cells split) a part of the bacteria's RNA re-sequenced just as a type of virus. It would then 'infect' the vegetation and modify its genome slightly, producing very slight genome modifications. Chlorophyle colour and concentrations, leaf shape, numbers of leaves and/or the sizes they grew.

They reproduced results with very simply strands of genome with the bio-chemical team in Nagoya university. The changes weren't incredible... however prompting a bacteria and a plant to interchange DNA and accept sequencing whilst already an adult plant was an incredible breakthrough!

The plants who had trouble changing their genome sequences, simply rejected the bacteria and virus as a normal invader. None of them died as a result of the attempt. Those that did accept the strands were still fairly healthy. Which was the best results Souichi could have ever hoped for!

The real kicker would be once the plants produced seeds.

If they ever transferred their new sequence to the next generation as an inherent trait, that would be even more incredible a breakthrough! Unfortunately Souichi's research samples were extremely small and so a larger facility was needed to test if (SDB) was truly as effective as his research results were turning up to be.

This discovery would increase the speed at which they could develop new medicines from plants or plant varieties! Simply to do this with plants was one thing, the potential was there for producing pro-biotic bacterial strands that could do the same thing for living creatures!

Now with the increasingly obvious evidence that their research wasn't a fluke... They went to practically every research conference, presentations, to seminars and gave their own fair amount of lectures and panels.

All of this; Together.

Morinaga was in heaven! He loved this sort of thing. Working with Senpai, spending time with Senpai at the lab, conventions and at home. Though they were so busy these days in the last month he hadn't touched Souichi in (THAT) way for a while now...

During down-time and evening cocktails at some of the nicer national japanese conventions they were being approached by other fellows and doctors. Mostly interested in hearing about their joint research at Nagoya University. Potential job offers etc... Souichi also seemed to be enjoying, talking animatedly about his research methods and future steps of his experiments. Outside of the Chubu region, they received a bit more civility than the first seminar and it just seemed to roll from there.

They received accolades and a large grant to fine tune and develop their research in SDB. Then it started gravitating towards the International scene. A few questions from other countries' news media and such.

Tatsumi Souichi had been guaranteed his Doctorate degree in Agricultural Engineering with the Japanese equivalent honorifics of a 'Magna cum laude'. Morinaga, as an assistant researcher was offered a scholarship (since the Thesis was Souichi's) and invited to remain at Nagoya to complete higher studies. However Morinaga, grateful as he usually is, was rather set in developing. The 2 medical bio-chemical engineers who had provided them with the modified bacterial samples received credit as well. The bulk of the thesis and research through and through in every news outlet was: Tatsumi Souichi and Tetsuhiro Morinaga.

The attention was exhausting!

One day... in the mail. They received an invitation to an international medical seminar in Germany. All travel expenses payed. That's when Morinaga realized that this particular discover had gained much more attention than he'd realized.

SDB, seemed to have captured the scientific communities attention!

It was the weekend and both were busy working on separate projects. Morinaga on a hand-in paper for mid-terms and Souichi with a peer-review paper would be handing in to publish in a monthly science paper.

"Nahh... Senpai?"

"Hmm?!" The older man, sitting in front of his labtop never tore his eyes off of it for a second, busily working.

"You know, there are alot of older men that spend years in research before even getting a sliver of the attention we're getting about this..." He meant it almost as a question, but also as a statement.

The glasses glinted and reflected the computer screen a moment, hiding his eyes and expression as he looked at Morinaga reclined on the couch eating rice crackers in between talking.

"Tch... that's their problem." His tone of voice was unpleasantly distant.

The dark haired man knew what this was about! Their last fight. The one about S Pharmaceutical. Both of them seemed to be on edge around each other ever since that time. Senpai would be leaving in about 2 hour for a live-broadcast interview and he wasn't too sure if her should be trying to have this conversation or not.

(...)FLASHBACK(...)

**Rrrrrrring RRRrrrrinnng **

The main line rang throughout the appartment. Making sure the rice for dinner wouldn't boil, the dark haired student walked to the edge of the counter and picked the up the phone.

"Moshi Moshi Tetsuhiro Morinaga speaking."

-Hello. This is S Pharmaceutical, Hironue Yukitori speaking. I cam calling about your next training phase Morinaga-san. Do you have time currently to schedule with us?-

"Ah! Of course! Give me a moment, I'll just grab my agenda."

-Of course.-

The university student rummaged through his academic books and found his itinerary. It was literally filled with seminars and courses! How did he ever find the time for all of it was beyond him.

What made it bearable for the most part was that all of it was with Souichi. Morinaga smiled.

"Alright, ah... how many days would you need me to come in?"

- We wouldn't need you the whole week. However we do have a 3 days laboratory procedure and facility acclimatization period for you to go through. -

"Ah, 3 days... Hmm. I guess I could cancel a lecture I have planned at the start of the next month. So in 2 weeks. Would that be good?"

-Absolutely Morinaga-san. Could we also pass a message through you for Tatsumi Souichi?-

"Um... sure I guess?"

-Would you please invite him on behalf of S Pharmaceutical to our facilities? We would be interested in formally presenting a job offer there after he's toured our research department and labs.-

"I'll see if he is available at least for the first day, I dont think either of us have anything that monday."

- of course sir. We'll send both of you the invitation through your email respectively. We hope to see you both in our Hamamatsu main building for 9am that Monday if possible. Thank you, if you have any questions feel free to call me.-

"Thank you Yukitori-san."

The company secretary hang up the phone-line and Morinaga scratched the bottom of his chin a moment, wondering how Senpai would react to the invitation...

'Hmm... I'll just talk to him about it over dinner'.

(...)

"No."

Dark brown eyes widened in slight surprise at the finality of Senpai's answer.

"But... they would like to talk to you about something."

"I already know what they're going to ask, and it'll be the same answer I'm giving you now. No."

"You... you don't even know what they're offering you!"

Souichi pointed at the other man with his chopsticks.

"Its your job, not mine. I want absolutely nothing to do with them!"

Morinaga felt an odd chill. Was Senpai serious? Did he want nothing to do with his employer because he wanted as soon as possible to get rid of him and not have to see him once he worked there full time.

"I... thought that... You were happy for me to have found my career path."

Tatsumi-san picked up a mushroom and plopped it into his mouth, chewing angrilly and irritated.

"... I just wanted to show you were I would be working."

"HAH! Knowing you Morinaga-san, you'd would take advantage of the fact we would have to share a hotel room in Hamamatsu to have your way with me!"

The blood literally drained out of the younger man's face.

He hadn't touched or done anything suggestive with senpai for over a month and a half!

They've been so busy and there had hardly been any time. Usually he'd have gone insane by now. Storming to see Hiro-kun at the bar to whine about it, however he'd been so certain that their relationship had progressed to another level. He had ignored his own wants and let senpai be. Waiting for another advance by the other man. Apparently he had been sorely mistaken.

"Fine..." He stood up abruptly, taking his dishes and dumping them into the sink non-too-gently. Before taking his coat and storming off outside to cool off.

"Huh?" The sandy blond was confused, what had irritated Morinaga now? Damn the man could be difficult to read sometimes! It was like he was expecting him to be able to know what was going on in his head at all times!

Souichi sighed and looked at his watch. He had two hours before bed, he'd need to rest up since tomorrow evening he had a live-broadcast interview while Morinaga had exams comming up and would be very busy. The long-haired man's teeth grinded together as he started to take care of the dishes. What was bothering his Kouhai so much he'd need to storm off. It wasn't like he was mistaken... the other man WOULD do something wierd... Wait! When was the last time he did do anything?

'...'

Tatsumi Souichi lowered his head on the edge of the sink and groaned in clear frustration... Was this because of some kind of weird abstinence thing Morinaga was doing?! He'd ignored him once before. Did the other want him to initiate something? Well he'd be damned before he gave in to the other! But it was frustrating him also!

"DAMN YOU MORINAGA!"

Souichi cracked a plate.

" $%? & # !$?# "

(...)END FLASHBACK (...)

"Well, Senpai. I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you."

Tatsumi's expression shifted from annoyed of being disrupted from his peer-review work to completely confusion.

"Now your own career path is set before you. You won't have any problems finding money to fund your research! I'm glad!"

The sandy-blond blushed and his heart started to beat just minutely faster. Why was Morinaga being so nice all of a sudden when he'd been mad with him for some unfathomable reason yesterday? This was so confusing.

"Um... I..uh.."

The older man's right hand went to cover his mouth partially as he felt his face heat up. He knew he blushed very visibly and wished Morinaga wasn't able to make him react this way. Especially so easily!

The taller raven haired man drew closer to the other and before Souichi knew it he was being kissed passionately. As always, he felt as if he was melting. The younger man was such a good kisser.

_'Damn you Morinaga! I have work to do. Oh... but this feels nice... WHAT AM I THINKING?! He's a guy, I shouldn't enjoy this kiss... its so warm.'_

Thoughts ran through his mind constantly contradicting themselves. His hands barely pushed the other man away, simply holding onto the others' sleeves.

And then... nothing. Tetsuhiro pulled away.

That usual lust filled and content happy gaze which Souichi was expecting when he opened his eye wasn't there. It was replaced by another that seemed to stab Souichi in his chest.

What was that look? Its as if Morinaga was about to cry, yet wasn't.

"Mah. Senpai? Goodluck with the interview tonight..."

Still blushing and confused. Hurting and not knowing why, Tatsumi Souichi simply nodded and grabbed at his chest subconsciously.

_'Why am I feeling this pain in my chest? I should be glad he's not pushing me to do something I don't want. Isn't it a good thing?'_

Apparently not! As the younger man went back to pick up his school, moving from the living room to work in his own room, the pain just kept intensifying.

_'What is wrong with me?'_ The researcher kept grabbing at his chest and couldn't concentrate on his paper. Eventually the pain abated but was still there, bothering him constantly. Nagging him until he left the apartment.

(...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Koisuru Boukun - Tyrant falls in love, or any of the characters (though I love them to bits!)

* * *

**Cooking Love in a Petridish**

Chapter 3: Partners at long last

* * *

**Monthly plans (January)**

Current muse haunting me: (The gamer one)

Hey I decided to see if people follow me on and sort of update my profile once a month as well as each (End of current chapter) of each of my month I have a convention to plan cosplay for, so I have been busily sewing a costume for it. On and off I have been working on 2 chapters. Whichever catches my fancy and for how long it keeps me intertained before moving onto other projects (which I have many). So here goes: Generally... I am in a Final fantasy 7 /Vincent Valentine (centric) phase. However, I like to think that I involve alot of the other characters in a much more supportive manner than focusing singularilly on him. You may have also noticed that I have alot of M-rated fics here. Maybe I should try and write some more tame rated ones...

**(FF7) Leap of faith**: Although this is done. I am currently obsessed with the Strifentine pairing. I don't want to remove it from 'complete'-status but wondered if anyone was interested in a sequel on this with an epic saga of somekind involving the two?

**(FF7)Learning to meet Halfway: **Finally the **(M)** rating has caught onto it, however I think that some of the gruesome wounds and some other things warranted the rating itself. It is definitely on my big top to-complete list. However this particular upcoming chapter is not tickling my muse... I'm blocked at how Yuffie would react at her 'almost-rape' and also the news her father is organising traditional/technical 'blind-dates'. Include Vincent in the mix and its become kinda wierd. So I've shifted to my OC a bit. Maybe I can kick something back into gear.

**(FF7) Touched by a flower:** Has recently re-caught my attention for some odd reason. Maybe its because I've been replaying some of the original game. However I'm about like... 3 chapters to the intended end of this story and I am wondering if I should just push out the creativity on it and to get it to COMPLETE status. What do you think?

**(Tyrant falls in love) Cooking love in a petridish:** This is on hold until my interest gravitate back to it. Who knows? After the conventions I'm going to at the end of the month maybe I'll be more inclined to finnish it. I was only intending it to have just a few more chapters. Enough for Suuichi to finally (in public) admit he loves Morinaga and for him to top ONCE!

**(Soul eater) The hundred year step:** I only have maybe 1 or 2 chapters left for it... but I am completely out of SoulEater in my mind currently. Same thing with Tyrant falls in love. I am awaiting a bite from the anime muse currently she is being bullied by my game-muse.

**(SG:U) Circles around the question:** I have absolutely no idea if I'm going to be continuing this or not. I'll give it a few months before I remove it if I can't find the inspiration to pursue it.

* * *

Fanart:

I am actually an accomplished artist and have been recreating scenes of my fic for my own enjoyment. Was anyone interested in seeing more of it in links and other things in my profile?

* * *

o0o

Souichi checked his watch one last time. It wasn't that he was nervous, it was just getting late and he kept wondering if Morinaga would remember to put something aside for him or not. Well... the other probably would. He always did. This brought him back to some uncomfortable thoughts. Tetsuhiro constantly played the woman's role at home. When it came to in the bedroom though...

He shivered slightly.

"Tatsumi-sama, is the temperature of the room alright?" A short brown woman in her late 20s asked him, the person interviewing him for the TV-chain asked, adjusting both their mics.

"Its fine." He wasn't nervous at all.

The channel had even given him a few queue cards with some of the questions that would be asked in advance. This was a live broadcast and so, they didn't have the option of cutting off segments or anything. Tatsumi Souichi wasn't nervous at all. Just oddly out of it...

When the show started, he was zen and serenely answering questions until some concernig his assistant were asked.

"Tatsumi-sama, we've heard from some of your other colleagues at Nagoya, that you are very hard to work with. Where did you ever find such a diligent assistant?"

The blonde wished he was allowed to smoke on the show. It would certainly calm his nerves now. They seemed to have picked up as soon as they spoke about Morinaga.

"Well, it wasn't much that I found him, that he sought me."

The woman chuckled. "Its a shame he wasn't able to attend today. Do you believe he found you particularly difficult to work with you?"

Souichi thought for a moment. He was a tyrant in the labs, it would have already been difficult. He'd gone through multiple assistants before Tetsuhiro had barged into his life. On top of that, he hadn't been aware that Morinaga had such strong feelings for him the whole time. Working with someone you cared for who didn't reciprocate must have hurt. Of course he had thought of this before, but spoken in a more professional setting seemed to make him realize it just now.

"I imagine it must have been difficult at first, but we've grown into this sort of understanding."

It was the close to admitting their dysfunctional relationship and Souichi was very aware of it, fidgeting.

"When you started receiving the results of your work, how much would you attribute it to your assistant's diligence?" The brunette smiled easily, as a journalist she was very good at put him at ease.

There was no hidden meaning or pretence to her and so it was easier for the glass-wearing researcher to answer truthfully.

"Tetsuhiro-san is a very good partner, we've gotten well acquainted over the years and he's able to predict the kinds of things I want done or watched in the lab. I'm comfortable saying half of the research I did wouldn't have been possible without him."

-'Are you watching Morinaga?'- The thought fleetingly passed his mind as he answered. Proud of his own guts. It was hard for him to flatter or acknowledge others. So here it was!

"Tatsumi-Sama. You've used the word partner instead of assistant? What do you mean by this?"

_-GAH!-_

She crossed her legs and placed a finger on her lips smiling. Changing her aura to one of slyness.

Oh damn. She had caught onto something and had now changed from a neutral stance to that of a predator on the hunt.

"W..Well of course he's a partner. I mean, we've worked for so long that's what I rather see him as."

She smiled slightly, devilishly. "We understand you live together as well."

"Yes we do."

Souichi decided to be forefront about the whole thing, any nervousness on his part would obviously be revealing that their relationship was a bit more than researcher and assistant. He wasn't ready to let the whole of Japan know about it! He'd had too much experience with Taichirou Isogai's way of reading in between the lines to fall into that trap!

"We've also heard that he's being employed by S Pharmaceuticals and that they've extended the invitation to you, what are your thoughts on that?"

Without thinking about it, his whole body language changed to one of intense aggression and irritation. He forgot himself and where he was at this point.

"Whatever Morinaga chooses to do is his choice, but I hate Pharmaceutical companies on principle!" Peeking through the careful facade he had adopted for the interview, 'The TYRANT' reared its ugly head. His eyes aflame and fist raised in anger he continued.

"As a researcher and scientist, my goal is to discover, to advance and to facilitate cures, medecine and humanity's knowledge!"

He pointed towards the camera, more or less addressing the companies watching. Accusing.

"Companies place patents on thoughts and knowledge. Making them less accessible to common folk. I am extremely opposed to this!" He was practically yelling at this point and so the brunette was motioning to him to calm down... but obviously with little results.

He stood up, a veritable miasma of pent up anger lighting up behind him.

"I can't ever forgive a group of people that would put a lid on such a thing. Progress, the sciences, the health of humanity comes first! I would rather stay poor but continue to contribute, than rich and sitting fat on 1 innovation!"

Forgetting there ever had been an interview in the first place. Souichi Tatsumi stormed off the scene!

The young journalist blinked surprised and in a bit of shock after witnessing her guest leave. Aware that their time was almost done though, she wrapped up haltingly but quickly got herself together in the end.

"That was Souichi Tatsumi, main researcher of Nagoya University's medical and agricultural departments and developer of the SDB technique. Live from Tsubasa-TV, thank you for your time."

o0o

Morinaga dropped the spatula he had in his hand staring at the TV.

So...so... Senpai wasn't mad at him for wanting to have him work at S Pharmaceuticals?

This whole time, he had thought the issue had been that he'd suggested working with him outside of the University. That he didn't want to spend any time outside of their current arrangement. However it had been a little deeper than what he'd expected. He never knew his simple Senpai had such moral standards when it came to pharmaceutical companies. It amazed him constantly, that even after 5 years of acquaintance, the blonde could still baffle and surprise him like this.

But... what worried him was that Live-broadcast. Souichi had literally blown up on the screen! What would this do to his reputation, the research grants and his future career? It showed a lack of professionalism as well as scared any potential co-researchers from working with him.

He heard the door open violently one hour from the moment the interview had been aired.

"Tadaima." Was the automated response, in a tired and irritated voice.

"Okawari." He answered

The blonde lifted an inquisitive eyebrow as always when he responded. At times, Morinaga wondered why the simple return of the greeting made him react so much? The younger dark haired brunette finished cooking up in the kitchen. He'd anticipated the late arrival and the fact that Souichi wouldn't have eaten in between. Frankly his Senpai forgot to take care of himself all the time!

As Souichi sat at the table to eat, an odd expression crossed his face, looking down at the food.

"Mah..." He caught his assistant's attention. "Are... are we partners?"

Morinaga's eyes widened minutely. He set himself a dish as well and sat heavily in front of the other man. Tetsuhiro did not know exactly how to respond. It was obvious what he considered their relationship to be... Something hopefully deeper than an assistan researcher relationship. Souichi however, had always denied its existence vehemently. But, now he was coming forward with this from a different angle. Frankly... it scared him a bit.

It was as if he was justifying some kind of barrier between a working and emotional relationship. Was this healthy?

"Um... I guess we are?" He wasn't entirely sure what the right answer would be without angering him. He opted for an open-ended returned question.

The raven-haired man had understood Souichi's remarks earlier today, but it still hurt a bit. Feeling like he was walking on eggshells all times. Not wanting to push the other too far, hoping that he'd be more open with him on his own. It showed in his mannerisms presently. That odd heart pulling sensation re-turned in Souichi's chest. As he looked down at his plate, the following thoughts occurred:

_-'Partners are supposed to do things equally. Morinaga has always cleaned, cooked, assisted me and been the one to... to... initiate. Well damn it he wouldn't let the other guy do everything!_'-

The glass-wearing blonde looked thoughtfully at the food his...'partner' had remembered to make for him. His lips tightened slightly and an unidentifiable expression crossed his face before he dug into it.

-'_Its decided, I'll try to initiate tonight._' He shivered slightly, both out of dread and anticipation as he ate. -'_Its not like its something I'm particularly looking forward, but it won't take too much to rile the inner pervert in Morinaga_.'-

Tetsuhiro, holding his chopsticks midway to his mouth with a bite, froze momentarily wondering what that expression meant before deciding he shouldn't be too concerned about it and just ate.

o0o

The meal consumed, the dishes put away, Morinaga had gone into the bathroom to shower and wash up.

It was at this moment that Souichi had decided was the best to 'take the initiative'. He'd gotten into his night-wear; a light button up pyjama and pants and waited until his Senpai was done with the shower. Damn... he was nervous, but strangely, his heart was beating like wild. It replaced that odd painful sensation with an eagerness he'd never knew himself capable of.

The shower turned off.

This was it! He heard the wet footsteps of his assistant approach the door before it opened. Revealing a wet clean and refreshed shirtless Morinaga just inches in front of his nose. The younger man startled from a Souichi being right in the door frame before he bumped into him. The blonde had an odd facial expression. Was he blushing? Too cute. He restrained himself from doing anything that might be missunderstood and felt just slightly depressed as a consequence. He sighed, feeling just a tad lonely.

"Yes?"

It looked like the other wanted something, probably either to ask him a question or just to tell him to get out of the bathroom faster to use it.

"Ano..." Souichi started, a hand reached behind his head, embarrassed slightly and looking askance blushing harder.

Tetsuhiro was puzzled, what was this really about?

"Morinaga would you...?" The blonde's hands trembled just slightly as they returned to his front, holding his button pyjama collar tightly.

The brunette didn't dare believe what he was seeing. Trying not to read too much into this. It was becoming really difficult as he stared at the delicate nape.

"...would you help me wash a bit ?" The hands at the collar trailed down his neckline and unfastened the first button.

His assistant stiffened and then blinked, disbelieving. Souichi was fairly certain that the other had gotten the message clearly. What was taking the other so long to pick up? His hands fell to the 2nd button and opened it as well, albeit still a bit shakily. Morinaga swallowed audibly.

These reactions were once, he was in control and making the younger man react. Was he really affecting his Kouhai this much? Wait, lets see... (experiment mode:activated). Souichi quickly unbuttoned the 3rd, which was by now, mid-way down his shirt front. Passing his hands flat on his pectorals he observing his assistant's reaction. For a moment he forgot he was even doing such a thing. Brushing his own nipples. Soliciting no only a gasp from himself but also causing Morinaga to groan and buckle forward.

Glancing down, the blonde could clearly see the other was forming a strong erection. This made him blush even stronger and he started to become self-conscious once again.

"But... not if you don't want to... I mean..." Nervously, Souichi was about to remove his hand and turn, loosing his cool, before feeling a warm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"No, Senpai. Please." The dark green and brown speckled eyes were intensely staring at him. "Keep undressing yourself and I'll help you clean..."

The hand migrated to hold the crook of the others' neck in an affectionate manner. Now he'd done it, the pervert was out! Well... he had asked for it of course... It would be cruel at this point if he didn't go through with what he'd started. Especially after so long without either of them having sex. He hoped to dear gods that since he'd initiated, the other wouldn't go marathon-mode on him again. Souichi kept his hands close to his nipple, but didn't dare flick them again. He had become incredibly sensitive with them. For which he blamed Morinaga associating them with pleasure. Using his other hand to keep unbuttoning his front he finished the 4rth and 5th respectfully Blushing furiously and feeling warmer and warmer as each moment passed.

The younger man had drawn closer, to the point that he felt the other's hips press into his own. Clearly feeling his Kouhai's erection prodding the cleft of his hips. Embarrassingly, Souichi realised that at some point he had grown hard as well. Fully aware that the evidence was pulsing on the other's right leg.

-_'Why aren't you picking this up?'_- Souichi practically screeched in his own mind.

There was just 1 button left and he had no idea what he would be doing afterwards. Morinaga was stills staring down at him feral-like but hadn't done anything but get physically closer. His pyjamas were open now and he could feel his Kouhai's chest's heat, almost as if it was physically washing over him. He wanted nothing else but to feel it better and so it was himself who surprisingly reached behind the other to press their bare skin together. A positively electrical sensation coursed through both of their bodies. Morinaga couldn't believe his eyes and senses. His prudish and proud Senpai was taking the initiative and was currently pressing their bodies together! The physical sensations were secondary to how this made him feel on an emotional level. The brunette felt tears dew in his eyes but didn't let them form past that point. Turning his feelings outwards towards Souichi.

"Sen...pai." The hand that had been placed on the other's neckline reached back and cupped both head and hair locks. Angling the face for a kiss.

Without any resistance, Souichi bent towards him and even opened his own mouth pre-emptively to receive an open mouthed kiss. Another electrical shock coursed through Morinaga's body and he almost felt his knees buckle. If it weren't for the fact he was pressed so close to his Senpai he might have actually fallen forward. Their tongues duelled and he felt their kiss was slightly different this time around. Souichi was much more a participant instead of remaining passive/resistant. This active Souichi was quickly undoing him! His tongue was licked an invited inside and so he danced with the other until they had trouble breathing.

He broke up the kiss.

"Senpai, if you want to get cleaned, we'll have to move towards the shower."

"Hnn..." Was the affirmative response from the slightly older man.

Morinaga removed the other's glasses and led him inside. Undressing him was like opening a gift. Lathering his Senpai's long legs with soap felt like he was worshipping him Washing the other... felt as if he was reconnecting and retrieving everything that had been lost in the last few the months.

Since Morinaga had returned from Hamamatsu and Souichi had become busy with his research thesis and results, they had certainly strayed along the way somewhere. Under the warm spray of the shower, Souichi blocked the jet from hitting Morinaga's face directly. Although it was slightly colder for him, the younger assistant didn't mind at all. The blonde was trying to hold himself still while his erection was bare inches from the dark brunette's face. Begging attention but pointedly being ignored while the rest of him was being cleaned.

"C... Can't you clean faster? Baka..."

The best thing was that he was being encouraged by the blonde. No denial, no protests. Actual, genuine, reciprocation, albeit in the roundabout manner that was typical of Tatsumi Souichi.

"Senpai, your legs are so sexy. I can barely hold my hands away from them." It was nothing but the truth.

A brief flash of anger dawned on Souichi's face, but it was directed in a sexual playful manner.

"I'm sure.. Ah! ...my legs are my best feature." The comment was lathered in sensual sarcasm.

Morinaga hummed happily. He liked Senpai when he was like this. Playful banter. It was so rare.

Actually, he couldn't remember Souichi ever being consciously sexually playful. Rather, the other was continuously evasive. Unconsciously attracting him with his sexual innocence, ignorance as well as his confused conflicted feelings and declarations. His affection came peeking out once in a while though... Constantly giving him hope. This was one of those moments.

"But it's been so long Senpai! I have to remember which part of your body are the best again." With both hands soaped up, Morinaga commenced his sexual torture of the other.

Passing a warm palm up the other's inner legs in between his crotch and back up to hold his hips, he felt Souichi grab his head with shaking hands. He'd not performed fellatio on the blonde very often. Finding that he was much more sensitive elsewhere. Including the fact that he couldn't observe his Senpai's reactions very well. The older man had a habit of avoiding his gaze and turning his head away from him very often. Now though... Morinaga glanced upwards. The honey brown eyes were staring directly at him. Expectant.

He drew the tip of the others' erection to his lips and gave it a strong rough lick. Imagining how the sensation would feel on his own. The reaction was perfect. Souichi doubled over slightly, closing his eyes and opening his mouth ajar. A verbal response escaping.

"Huhnn..."

It made him shiver.

He waited just a moment for his Senpai's eyes to open once again before slowly drawing his love's erection in his mouth. Sucking on it firmly, accompanied by drawing movements. Witnessing a few peculiarly lust-filled facial expressions from the wet dripping face. Satisfied, he closed his own eyes and concentrated on the task of making the other feel good. As always, it didn't take long for the older blonde to reach his first pinnacle. Especially after so long without sex. Morinaga wanted to get it out of the way, so he could spend more time on the main course.

He felt his Senpai's hands grab at his hair more tightly and his legs shook, indicating he was close. He drew back to the tip and used his hands to grab the base firmly, pumping and awaiting the others' climax. As it approached, Souichi was more and more verbal. As he brought him over the edge, Morinaga kept his other arm holding his love upright cupping his buttocks. Pumping with the other and swallowing the streams of his ejaculate with no qualms. Listening to the hiccups of pleasure Souichi could never seem to hold back in ecstasy. No matter how hard he tried.

The hand propping his love's backside quickly dipped into the cleft of the others' ass. Feeling the hole reflexively tighten and quiver while he was in the throws of orgasm. Imagining it doing this around his own caused Morinaga's dick twitched in anticipation. Souichi was loath to say this out loud but, he had gotten used to his Kouhai demanding multiple sessions from him and so wasn't surprised when he felt the fingers probing him this time. He was also reluctant to admit... Morinaga was an incredibly attentive partner. Not so many people were in the same position to say so. Even those in healthy relationships. Which they both certainly weren't... In a relationship... that was!

They were partners. Wasn't it different?

"I think this might be another great feature of yours, Senpai." Morinaga highlighted by slowly digging two fingers into his asshole.

The older man ground his teeth, hating the burning sensation and humiliation it caused him to be prodded there. However he made an effort not to verbally lash back to Tetsuhiro, who only had the best intentions towards him. The blonde, calming down from the high of the other's blowjob payed attention to his Kouhai's expression.

At first, the dark green and brown eyes seemed expectantly defensive of his usual complaint, yet still clouded with lust. As he remained silent and withholding his usual retorts. he felt his Kouhai's fingers dig deeper into him, moving and seeking his prostate. The look on the younger man's face softened and his eyes held a twinkle he'd seen many other times before... but couldn't quite place. He wondered if Morinaga's facial expressions had changed because he hadn't complained?

"Aaaahn!"

The wet blonde locks flicked water across ont oMorinaga as he violently arched his back into the water spray. Feeling as if electricity sparked across him into his limbs. His knees where failing. His Kouhai was always full of surprises. Quickly and expertly catching him and positioning him on the floor of the shower. They were both under the spray now and while the angle of the wall was certainly going to kill his back later, Souichi couldn't bring himself to mind as the other climbed over him. Distracting him of the controlled fall by playfully biting his nipples. He hated that sounds of gleeful girly squealing he was making and so brought his left forearm to his mouth to shut himself up.

"No... your best feature might actually be your voice Senpai, its so beautiful hearing the noises you make."

"Shut up. You... Huh hnn!" He brushed his prostate on purpose the bastard. "Ha..ha... Hah... Its all your fault anyways!"

The older researcher hit the others' back half-heartedly. Still breathing heavily. The hot water made everything oddly slick and different, while still being familiar. He went back to trying to withhold the pitiful noises he was making.

Morinaga felt the other relax enough to scissor the opening. With the shower, any whimpesr being made were literally drowned. It bothered Tetsuhiro somewhat that the other ad gagged himself with his forearm. Reaching over with his own free right hand, he pried the limb away from his love's mouth. Souichi, startled, took one look at his Kouhai's pleading expression and stopped fighing it. Actually he went a step further; the freed appendage went to grab his hand and intertwine them. They held hands tightly, as the younger of the two prepared him for entry. Morinaga could barely hold himself together. Usually he had much more patience with Souichi. However two months was a very long time!

He slid under the other's legs. His knees taking punishment from the tile shower floor, drawing Souichi into a seated position in his lap. Since his right hand was being grasped by Souichi's left. He guided both of their hands to his own cock, brushing his Senpai's knuckles on it. Watching the others' expression closely.

"Wh... what are you doing?" The blonde asked, slightly disturbed at the change of tactics.

He had never before been made to touch the other's genitals. It seemed ridiculous to feel so nervous doing it, since they'd done much worse. However it would be the first time he'd ever touched another man's erection with his hands of his own volition... or forcefully. If it came down to Morinaga's sexually deviant will. Which was immense!

"Please, senpai. This once, please touch me?"

Senpai was so cute when he blushed. It was as if he could produce and infinity of different shades of red. He would never get tired of them, he loved him so much! Watching his reaction, he hoped that Souichi would take up on his request. He had been so cooperative and pleasantly reciprocal tonight. It was a very dangerous bet... one he hoped it payed off.

He withdrew his fingers from the other's bowels. But not before brushing his prostate once before removing them completely. This seemed to have some effect on his Senpai. High strung, the request seemed to be a an indirect condition towards continuing. As long as he didn't feel pressed into a corner, would the others' pride allow it? Tentatively, he felt the fingers crossed with his own unlace a finger at a time. As if in surreal slow-motion, Morinaga felt them wrap awkwardly over his erection. While not as verbose as the blonde, he couldn't keep himself from groaning in disbelieving pleasure. Such a simple thing, yet so symbolic. He felt like cumming right then and there! He would have, if it weren't for his iron will and control. As it were, he felt the blood literally pulsate through his dick held in the blonde's hand.

"Oh... Sen...pai." Morinaga hugged the other. "Aishiteru yo, I love you."

Souichi wondered, how could he affect Tetsuhiro so strongly by simply holding his erection? Why did he keep saying such things when he treated him so badly? He could have almost sworn the other had been about to reached his orgasm just by his facial expression. The brunette sure had endurance.

"If.. if you want... Can you guide me into you?"

The blonde squeezed the erection, hopefully painfully. Then let it go. NO way! He attempted to straighten, but the wet surface of the shower gave him no purchase and Morinaga's hold was not letting up.

"Gomen! Gomen! Senpai, I won't ask again! I'm sorry." The younger man pleaded, trying to placate him with kisses to his nape and below his ears... which he KNEW was one of his greatest erogenous zones.

Souichi literally melted into a puddle of boneless goo. But recuperated quickly afterwards toto then glare at the younger man and retort finally.

"I won't. This is already gross as it is." Translation: Don't push your luck. The golden brown eyes glared threateningly. Their usual violence tempered by lust.

"Alright. I get it." Morinaga went into business mode.

Without giving Souichi any time to overthink on it, he positioned the other man onto his lap. The spray of the shower almost drowning the blonde with his long locks inthe way, Souichi had no choice but to lean forward into Morinaga further Removing his head from under the stream. Almost immediately, Tatsumi felt his hole being pressed by the other's erection. The younger man under him arching upwards. The blonde's breathing speed up in both dreaded and excited anticipation. It seemed to help as the head pushed in. It was warm... so incredibly warm. But not as gross as the fingers... Why was he doing this again? Right... because he was Morinaga's partner and he was reciprocating the other's affection.

"Ahhn." He gasped. Breathing quickly. Swallowing regularly as water dripping all around them made its way into his mouth and caused the reflexe to trigger.

Tetsuhiro alternated between scratching Souichi's back, nibbling the junction of his neck and ear as well as giving his erection attention. His skills and ability to read the noises and reactions of the oversensitive blonde managed to relax his anal passages enough to sheath his penis fully in no time.

Morinaga could never get enough of being inside his love. He hoped that one day, Souichi would learn how to relax his muscles on his own without so much coaxing. For now, all that mattered was that he was letting him hold him like this and penetrate him without so much fuss as before.

"Sen...pai." He almost breathed the words, enamoured with the man, as always.

Panting, the other glared at him with predatory eyes.

"Move!"

He did so, with pleasure. Especially since he was actually asked to for once!

o0o

They had managed to reach their orgasms respectively before the water started to turn cold on them. While at first unpleasantly cool in the bathroom, Morinaga lent his body heat to the slimmer Souichi. Staying bodily close to him, he dried the both of them. Innocently chaste, despite being so physically close. Souichi seemed to appreciate the gesture for what it was, not reading too much into the cuddling like he normally would. Accepting the doting without too much fuss. A simple minor glare was the only consequence Morinaga received.

Reminiscing on their recent lovemaking session. Morinaga could not figure what had prompted the blonde to take initiative in the first place. Was it their fight or the broadcast? Maybe it was that they had gone without for a whole 2 months and Souichi didn't want another repeat sex marathon? Whatever it was, he was glad it had happened!

"Ne... Senpai?"

"Hmm?" The blonde, dressed back into his pyjamas paused in drying his hair.

"Your best feature, I think is this." Morinaga placed a hand on the others'.

It was clear he was indicating his head, not his hands which were on top of the towel. The younger raven haired brunette smiled happily. While Souichi, momentarily blinked confused.

Although, he did smile back... slightly.

o0o


	4. An update in waiting

Upcoming update in the month of March (In the work).

I have to apologize to everyone that has followed this story. I am currently very busy working on a variety of different projects and on my other fics and haven't found the time (or inspiration) to update this one.

Not to say that I have abandoned it (not at all!) I will definitely continue this one around March, so keep your eyes open for an update then.

This particular story had not gotten much attention either, though I know that many who've read it have enjoyed it and are probably curious as to where its going. Feel free to give your imput and feelings on the matter. The more I realize the importance of this fic to readers, the more motivated I am of finding holes in between my busy schedules to fill in with Souichi and Mori-goodness.


End file.
